venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Baron Werner Ünderbheit
Baron Werner Ünderbheit was the ruler of Ünderland and an arch-villain. He was dethroned and banished from his country, and became a member of the Revenge Society. History College Years During his time in college, Werner Ünderbheit was roommates with Pete White, a friend of Rusty Venture and Mike Sorayama. Ünderbheit became the victim of an explosion caused by a young Monarch (who was attempting to kill Venture), resulting in the loss of his lower jaw. Ünderbheit blamed Venture, his lab partner who was supposed to look out for him, for the incident and began his arch-relationship with Dr. Venture. Ruler of Underland Sometime after college, Ünderbheit fully inherited the dictatorship of Ünderland and used the resources of his country to plot revenge against his enemies. He soon discovered that his top henchpeople, Girl Hitler, Catclops, and Manic 8-Ball, were unsatisfied with his rule and plotted to overthrow him. Ünderbheit punished their treachery by disposing them with tiger bombs. Afterwards, he comes into contact with the Monarch when both villains send their respective henchman to kill Rusty and with some tension at first the two come to an understanding and even wanted to form an alliance. However, both their forces were annihilated by the Venture Security bot G.U.A.R.D.O.. Being Dethroned Later on in Love-Bheits, he's at his headquarters in Ünderland, when the Ventures mistakenly arrive. It,s here where he takes the wig-wearing Dean Venture as a woman and proposes to "her", while having the other Ventures imprisoned. During the wedding ceremony, the Ventures escape to crash his plans. However, they are too late and their efforts reveal Dean's true gender to everyone. Dean's reveal unintentionally cause Underbheit to break one of his laws, which is gay marriage. This act also dethrones him, allowing Girl-Hitler to take power and her first act, as she put it, is "to banish the prick", which forces Underbheit to leave his kingdom. Life In Obscurity He then goes to ask the Monarch for a place to stay, an offer that the Monarch most likely refused, as Underbheit is seen in New York City living on the streets as a hobo as seen in "Pomp and Circuitry". At the end of the episode, he goes to Impossible Towers where both Phantom Limb and Professor Impossible are discussing the formation of the The Revenge Society. He tells the two "Excuse me, I want to join up with you guys." The Revenge Society In "Bright Lights, Dean City", when the Revenge Society ask him for a form of loyalty, he kills his personal slave Manservant after thinking they wanted him to show the same form of loyalty like the one in Ünderland when all they wanted was for him to sign a contract. The group later hold auditions for more members to join, but they are unsuccessful in finding anyone with competence and useful abilities. They later find out that Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture is in the city and, after some futile tactics to kill him, the Revenge Society instead lure him to their headquarters after finding out about his musical. Phantom Limb's attempt at finishing Rusty off backfires when their new recruit, Fat Chance, trips and Rusty falls into the hole in his chest essentially allowing him to escape by going to another dimension. The Revenge Society would be forced to evacuate their headquarters, after the building catches fire due to Dean accidentally freeing Cody. In "The Devil's Grip", he and the others are seen at an unknown location watching Dr. Mrs. The Monarch being inducted into the The Council of 13 when their new recruit, Dr. Killinger, walks into the room. Training After a few months, the Revenge Society became a more competent group with new recruits, Radical Left and Henchman 1 (now operating under the name Zero), joining and the intense training they were given by Killinger who taught them some new techniques. Werner himself even learn to use his mechanical jaw as a detachable boomerang. Gargantua Heist In "All This and Gargantua-2", he and the other members plan their first operation, which was attacking the newly built space casino, Gargantua-2, built by Jonas Venture Jr. where they would steal all the money. The plan was going smoothly until some old members of Team Venture fought back. Soon, the station went into course with an asteroid field and was in the midst of self destructing. Underbheit most likely escaped with Richard Impossible and Fat Chance during the evacuation, as he was not seen aboard in the meteor base. Final Fate? According to Jackson Publick, there was a scene cut from the episode that dealt with the fate of Baron Ünderbheit and Fat Chance. Moments before Gargantua 2 is destroyed, Ünderbheit asks Fat Chance to return him to Ünderland, and Fat Chance grants this request. Fat Chance, now alone on the doomed space station, realizes he cannot pass through his own hole, yet he still tries. In his commentary, Publick leaves the possibility of Fat Chance's success to be determined.[https://www.amazon.com/Go-Team-Venture-Making-Bros/dp/1506704875 Go Team Venture!: The Art and Making of The Venture Bros.]'' (2018), p. 281 Episode Appearances Season 1 *[[Dia de los Dangerous!|''Dia de los Dangerous!]] (mentioned) *''Home Insecurity'' *[[Tag-Sale, You're it!|''Tag-Sale, You're It!]] *[[Past Tense|''Past Tense]] Season 2 *''Love-Bheits'' Season 4 *''Pomp and Circuitry'' *''Bright Lights, Dean City'' Season 5 * ''Bot Seeks Bot'' (post-credits cameo only) * ''The Devil's Grip'' Season 6 *''All This and Gargantua-2'' Trivia * Baron Werner Ünderbheit is a parody of Marvel Comics villain Doctor Doom; The Monarch explicitly makes the comparison by referring to him as a "dime-store Doctor Doom". Ünderbheit's alliance with Professor Impossible is amusingly similar to Doctor Doom's membership in Mister Fantastic's Future Foundation. * It's unknown if he will become a part of The Council of 13. * It's unknown if he will ever find out that The Monarch was really responsible for destroying his jaw. * Baron Werner Ünderbheit shares some similarities in appearance with the Marvel Comics villain Apocalypse, namely his jaw, his physique, and armor in the earlier seasons. Gallery shot055.jpg References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Guild of Calamitous Intent Category:The Venture Bros. characters Category:Voiced By T. Ryder Smith Category:The Revenge Society Category:Fictional cyborgs